


Eren is a sexy bitch and levi is a bottom 2

by octoberipus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, i cried the whole time and now i'm dead inside, literally i wrote this to make my friend write more, please don't read this it's so bad like i wrote it horribly on purpose, this is the crackiest thing i could think of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3110351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoberipus/pseuds/octoberipus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>literally i wrote this as horribly as i could to make armxnarlert write more<br/>i hope you're happy sam</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eren is a sexy bitch and levi is a bottom 2

**Author's Note:**

> i fucking hate you sam  
> <3  
> updates whenever i think of it tbh i wouldn't expect much

Our story tonight opens on another night in a world that doesn't exist (sadly :'( ). There are two strong hunky men: one tall and blond, the other short and pale. Both of them have fucking amazing abs and asses you could bounce dimes off of. Their names are Erwin and Levi.

"ERWIN," Levi shouted without moving his mouth because his face always looked constipated, "I wanna bang you. So clean your shitty self up."

"But Levi," Erwin said, "I'm the bara in our relationship. I mean, look at my fucking 8 pack and mystical eyebrows. You are the bottom bitch here."

Levi kicked over a broom, brooding with his mysterious grey eyes staring off into the distance, which due to his height was just a corner. "Commander, I'm horny as fuck and this mood won't last long. Are you gonna let me fuck you or nah because I have shit to clean."

There was a knock on the door to the Commander's office. Erwin opened it to find young Eren Jaeger, with his lean body, big eyes that apparently change color bc nobody in the fandom agrees, and eyebrows permanently stuck in a V shape. He was wearing the corps uniform but in a very peculiar fashion: the white shirt was cut to the bottom of his ribcage, the pants looked more like booty shorts, and all of the straps were under his clothing. At a closer look, Levi could see a lacy thong peeking from the boy's shorts. Eren saluted, pushing his luscious ass out, and seductively screamed at his commander and corporal, "I heard an argument sirs! Also Hanji is done with me and I wanted to ask if I could help!"

Erwin turned to Levi with one of his majestic eyebrows raised. "This may be the solution to our problem, I think." He then turned his sky blue and ocean colored eyes to Eren, asking "Eren, do you think you could help Levi and I settle an argument?”

Levi tilted his head, showcasing his delicate features, almost like a fairy in their grace, considering the proposal. “Erwin, do you really think the boy is ready? I think he’s honestly more ready for a swim, or maybe some cleaning with that pert ass up in the air, swaying from side to side… *cough* Anyways... “

Eren turned his luminous anime style eyes to Levi, blinked twice, and asked “How may I help you...sir?”

Levi turned his emotionless face back to Eren. Tears welled up in Eren’s eyes; he obviously didn’t want to be the cause of any distress… “Shitty brat, you can either clean this whole room with your tongue, or you can make FUCKING ARMXNARLERT WRITE BECAUSE DAMN THAT GIRL IS GOOD AND SHE NEEDS TO WRITE MORE.”

~*tbc*~


End file.
